True Love Can Break Your Heart
by MissLovelyPrincess
Summary: Ichigo and Kashino are in love, and Miya is determined to break their relationship. Can she realize how much Kashino loves Ichigo? Or will her plan become a reality?
1. Truth

**Me: This is one of my stories from a very long time ago. I just decided to edit it a bit! Hope you like it!**

**Kashino: Well, guess what? They WON'T.**

**Me: *Ignores Kashino* Please read and review! :)**

Miya stared at Kashino and Ichigo in shock and pure disbelief as they leaned in and shared a kiss.

"Makoto! I thought you l–loved me! Why would you ever choose Ichigo when I was there all along?" She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

The couple broke away, and Ichigo placed her hand in his. "I love you, M-Makoto."

"I love you too, Ichigo."

Her Makoto was telling Ichigo he loved her? Why? Ichigo didn't love him how much as Miya did. Makoto was her life, and the only thing that kept her alive was his inspiration.

Why was this happening? Miya's shock dissolved into rage. How dare Ichigo steal her one and only love! She vowed that one day, she would find her revenge. One day, Ichigo would be the one who had to suffer.

And one day, Kashino would tell Miya he loved her.

But deep within her heart, Koshiro Miya knew that it wouldn't be so simple.

* * *

Miya awoke the next morning in bed. Her two loyal servants fell to their knees.

"M'lady, we are here to deliver breakfast!" They both announced in unison.

"This morning, we made a special visit to Kashino Makoto! We were able to buy a few cakes from his sweets shop." Satou remarked.

Miya nodded in approval.

Shitani spoke up. "Oh, I hired a professional photographer to record a video of him, so here it is." He pointed a remote at the wall, and it flipped around to reveal a gigantic screen. He pressed play and knelt down. "I hope you like it, M'lady!"

Kashino and Ichigo were holding hands and lying in bed. "No matter what, you will always be the one I love most." Kashino's voice was as soft and beautiful as a lullaby, in a way he had never spoken to Miya.

Ichigo snuggled next to him. "Oh, Makoto. You are everything to me."

Kashino gently rubbed her tummy. A slight bump had formed. "I can't wait to see the new baby," Kashino said softly. Miya gasped. Ichigo was pregnant? With Kashino's baby?

Miya gritted her teeth. "Satou! Shitani! Stop the video!" She ordered sternly.

"Yes, M'lady!" the twins answered in unison, immediately turning the wall back around to the life sized painting of her darling Makoto.

Miya squeezed her doll of Kashino. "You would never do such a thing, right?" It's head fell limply forward. Miya kissed her doll. "You made this cake just for me. You still love me, I know it. Once you realize it, see how fast she'll have to leave." She sounded pitiful, but felt even worse.

Miya bit into the cake Kashino had made. Her eyes widened. If there was a way to express love, this was it. It had to be! The milk chocolate and the strawberries blended in perfectly, creating the taste of a kiss. But the cake also contained some bitter dark chocolate that displayed her emotions perfectly. As Kashino and Ichigo spent time together, she was the bitter chocolate, mourning for what she didn't have.

Suddenly, she knew.

It was like waking up from a dream or plunging into ice cold water.

The moment of realization made her freeze.

Koshiro Miya knew.

**Me: Review to find out what happens next!**

**Kashino: No thanks. Do you ALWAYS have to say that? Because NO ONE ever will ever listen.**

**Me: Hmm... I know! Please DO NOT listen to Kashino! :D**


	2. I'm Sorry, Kashino

**Me: Thank you, everyone, for the reviews! :D Here is chapter 2. Hope you like it! :D**

Koshiro Miya knew.

They were perfect together, the milk chocolate and the strawberries.

Makoto and Ichigo.

With that single bite, she realized how much they truly loved each other.

And how she was the bitter chocolate longing for what she would never have.

Everything hit her like freezing cold water.

A tear rolled down her cheek for the first time.

What had she done?

How could she have been so oblivious all this time?

All her dreams of were crushed.

Destroyed.

Gone.

Miya didn't hear her two servants calling desperately for her. All she could think of was that bitter chocolate accompanying the strawberries and milk chocolate.

The heartless girl accompanying Kashino and Ichigo, trying to destroy a perfect relationship.

She wordlessly stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Kashino was in the kitchen of his sweets shop, baking a cake as a gift for Ichigo when the doorbell rang.

He rushed to the door and swung it open. "I apologize! The shop is closed for now, you can come back late–" Suddenly, he realized no one was outside, but there was a package on the doorstep. He picked it up and brushed the dirt off the bottom, embarrassed. "That's strange, I don't remember ordering anything. I guess belongs to Ichigo."

He walked to the back of the shop to find Ichigo asleep, her hand rested on her stomach as if she was gently embracing the unborn baby.

Kashino didn't want to disturb her, so he silently returned to the kitchen and examined the package. His eyes widened as he read the label: To Makoto.

Kashino opened the package to reveal a beautiful sparkly blue box. He could tell whoever sent the package had gone through a lot of trouble to do so.

He removed the wrapping paper to reveal a small pink heart shaped cake. On it was written two words in white frosting: I'm sorry.

Two words that softened his heart.

He walked into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a shiny spoon and a knife. He cut a piece off of the cake, then tasted it.

"This is–" Never in his life had Kashino tasted a cake like this. It was delicious and sweet, but the feelings of sadness it held were indescribable. One bite and all his memories of him and Ichigo came flooding back, beautiful but somehow bittersweet. Only then did he realize who it was from.

"M-Miya?" It was almost too sincere to be hers, the delicacy of regret lingering ever so sweetly in the taste. But he knew it had to be from her.

Kashino walked to the door and swung it open. "Thank you, Miya." He whispered quietly, so quietly it almost blew away with the wind.

But somehow, far away, Miya could hear his voice softly echoing in her heart. She smiled faintly, knowing that she would never be the same.

**Me: So, how was it? Please read and review!**

**Ichigo: It wasn't too bad! You actually described Miya's change pretty well.**

**Kashino: IT WAS THE MOST HORRIBLE THING I HAVE EVER READ! You do know I would have thrown away that cake in 2 seconds flat, right?**

**Me: ****I'm really sorry about the OOCness!**

**Miya: If I were to give Makoto a present, I would stand in front of him with my special "Makoto Smile" and let the whole world know of my kindness! Who do you think I am? KOSHIRO MIYA!**

**Me: Gosh, Miya, you're even scarier than KASHINO sometimes! IF that's possible, I mean.**

**Kashino: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Please read and review!**


End file.
